1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to image processing and information manipulation. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to obtaining and using context information related to selected content.
2. Description of Related Art
People often rely on graphical representations more than textual representations of information. They would rather look at a picture than a block of text that may be equivalent to the picture. For instance, a home owner may cut out pictures of magazines to show contractors exactly what is desired when remodeling a kitchen or bathroom. Textual representations of the same material often fall short. The tool that the home owner may use is no more complex than a pair of scissors.
In the computing world, however, attempting to capture and convey the identical content is cumbersome. Typical computer systems do not provide an easy interface for capturing and conveying graphically intensive content. Rather, they are optimized for capturing and rendering text. For instance, typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device such as a mouse with one or more buttons for driving the user interface.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
Despite the existence of a stylus, selection of displayed content remains difficult and cumbersome. One needs to copy a screen to a paint program, crop the information, and then forward the information as one desires. However, this process can become difficult with a stylus.
One company, TechSmith Corporation, has introduced Snagit®, a product for capturing screens. Snagit® is mouse-based and requires multiple steps prior to capturing content. Content alone can be bland and not useful. Additional approaches are needed to provide a better user experience by capturing additional information from selected content.